Earth-8311
The Aniverse | Status = Existing | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Mark Armstrong | First = Marvel Tails Starring Peter Porker the Spectacular Spider-Ham Vol 1 1 | Last = | History = Earth-8311 is a universe of anthropomorphic animal super-heroes, most of whom are counterparts of heroes from Earth-616. Earth-8311 is the home of Spider-Ham and several other animal heroes. This reality is said to have an "Anthropomorphic Field" which caused one of Lockjaw's siblings, Doc Jaw to change from a normal dog into a humanoid dog with the ability to speak. Doc Jaw was then taken in by Mooster Fantastic and educated into becoming an accomplished scientist in her own right. Whether this is specifically because she had been submitted to Terrigenesis in the womb or any animal will be changed is unknown. | Residents = * Airdale * Liz Alleycat * Ant Ant * Anya the Ant-Girl * Aroma * Asinine Torch * B.O. * Badger * Bartholomew Bark * Bobcat Barker * Baron Waste Von Kampf * Baron Zebro * Thaddeus Beakface * Raymond Bear * Bee-Dazzler * Bee-Yonder * Richard Bird-Dog * Henn Birdwing * Black Catfish * Black Panda * Boremamuu * Boston * Batty Brant * Bug-Eye * Bull * Bullfrog (Hoppity Harrison) * Bunsen Bunny * Buzzard * Minkzy Byline * Captain Americat (Steven Mouser) * Captain Reno * Cardigan * Winston Caribou * Chainsaw * Chickenstein's Monster * Chief Sitting Duck * Gary Collie * Colosso-Bug * Truman Coyote * Mr. Crawdad * Crayfin the Punter * Croak * Croctor Strange (Steamin Strange) * Cur-Asawa * Rebecca De Monkey * Deathsquawk * Deerdevil (Batt Burdock) * Diablorilla * Doc Clamson * Doctor Chickenstein * Doctor Octopussycat * Doo Wop Doo * Dotty Dormouse * Dragon-Lassy (Joan Collie) * Ducktor Doom * Sum Lo Duck * Dodo Dugan * Eelectro * Electropotamus * Fandral the Dashing * Fantastic Fur's robot * Farnsworth Junior the Third * Forbush Man * Froggy * Furrball * Nick Furry * Galactypus * Buddy Gheko * Mel Gibbon * Whoopie Goldfish * Goose Rider * Gopher Gang leader * Jacques Gooseteau * Green Gobbler (Norman Osbird) * Green Gobbler II (Norman Osbird, Jr.) * Grey Gopher * Edward Grizzly * Alice Groundy * Ham-Droid * J. Hamilton Hampster * Hate-Mongrel * Heather * Rubert Hedgehog * John Henpeck * Marsha Henpeck * Herbdill * Hobgobbler * Hockeypuck * Hog-zilla * Hogun the Grim * Hulk Bunny (Robert Bruce Banner) * Invisible Gorilla * Iron Mouse * J. Jeremiah Jackal, Jr. * J. Joanna Jackal * J. Jonah Jackal * Mick Jaguar * Kangaroo the Conqueror * Kingpig * Kitty-Bug * Loreli Lemur * Living Moooooooomy (Old McDonald) * General Llamamotto * Looky * Mad Stinker * Magsquito * Mamma * Mandaringtail * Barbara Mandrill * Barry Manitee * Markup * Masked Marauder (Quincy Quaker) * Mechano-Hog-zilla * Miss Brie * Miss Limburger * Miss Mozzarella * Miss Muenster * Mooseterio * Mooster Fantastic * Woodchuck Morris * Mouse * Charles Foster Mutt * Mysteriape * Nagneto * Nerdstar * Night-Crawly * Harry Ocelot * Odarn * One-Feather * Ororo-Bug * Ossie * Ozzy Ostrich * Paste Pot Peep * Paw * Meryl Peep * Pigeon * Pinhead of Crime * Uncle Ben Porker * Aunt May Porker * Power Man (Luke Cage) * Prince Kaymar, The Sub-Merchandizer * Professor X-Bug * Punfisher (Frank Carple) * Sonny Quacker * Quacksilver * Quakula * President Raccoon * Rancid One * Raven the Hunter * Red Skull (Johann Shmidt) * Mr. Rhesus * Ringmouseter * Randolph Rodent * Jim Salamander * Sandmanatee * Sanity Claws * Dinah Saur * Scarecrow * Scarlet Pooch * Scarlet Spider-Ham (Kaine) * Scavengers' butler * Cybill Sheepdog * Shmageggi * Silver Squirrel * Simian Torch * Skye * Ricardo Slug * Cynthia Snipe * Snow-Youse * Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) * Bruce Springchicken * Squackeye * Sylvester Stallion * Gwen Storky * Upton Adam Stray * Sub-Marsupial * Summersquash (Walrus Lamebrainski) * Swiney-Girl (Mayday Porker) * Elizabeth Tabby * The Thang (Ben Grizzly) * Thrr * Flash "Flashy" Tomcat * Trinket (Elizabeth Twodeadanimals) * Catleen Turner * Snappy Turtle * Ultrog * Venom (Pork Grind) * Venom Symbiote * Andy Warthog * Waspbunny * Chewatu the Watchdog * Mary Jane Waterbuffalo * Mary Crane Watsow * Mr. Weasel * Weaselly Whizzard * Orson Whales * Wire * Wolverine-Bug Teams/Groups * Awful Flight * Beagle Brigadeers * The Duckowee * Fantastic Fur * Hockawottamie Vice * Gopher Gang * Scavengers * S.H.E.E.P. * Sickle Club * Swinester Six * Terrible Terriers * X-Bugs | Notes = * This universe has an 2099 counterpart in the form of Earth-93726 and a Ultimate Universe counterpart in Earth-14094. | Trivia = | Links = }}